Freeze-Putt
Freeze-Putt is a minigame in Papa's Wingeria, Papa's Freezeria HD, Papa's Donuteria, Papa's Cupcakeria HD, Papa's Sushiria and Papa's Pizzeria HD. The holes become more complex over time, and the arrow will shorten in later rounds, so it'll take more time. If you manage to make it in: *First try: Ace *2 less tries: Eagle *1 less try: Birdie *On par: Par *1 more try: Bogey *2 more tries: Double Bogey *3 more tries: Triple Bogey *4+ more tries: Too Bad! Papa's Wingeria Prizes #Freezeria Poster #Sm. Freezeria Table #Guppy Sweater #Freezeria Wall #Md. Freezeria Table #Orange Pants #Light Tile Floor #White Belt #Surfboard #Raincoat #Lg. Freezeria Table #Captain Hat #Palm Tree #Eyepatch Papa's Wingeria Prize Gallery Papa's Wingeria Freeze-Putt (1).png|1 Papa's Wingeria Freeze-Putt (2).png|2 Papa's Wingeria Freeze-Putt (3).png|3 Papa's Wingeria Freeze-Putt (4).png|4 Papa's Wingeria Freeze-Putt (5).png|5 Papa's Wingeria Freeze-Putt (6).png|6 Papa's Wingeria Freeze-Putt (7).png|7 Papa's Wingeria Freeze-Putt (8).png|8 Papa's Wingeria Freeze-Putt (9).png|9 Papa's Wingeria Freeze-Putt (10).png|10 Papa's Wingeria Freeze-Putt (11).png|11 Papa's Wingeria Freeze-Putt (12).png|12 Papa's Wingeria Freeze-Putt (13).png|13 Papa's Wingeria Freeze-Putt (14).png|14 Papa's Freezeria HD Prizes #Rugby Shirt # # # # # # # # # # # # # Papa's Freezeria HD Prizes Freeze FHD 1.png|1 Papa's Donuteria Prizes # Round Poster #Blue Knit Hat # White Short Shirt # Luau Punch Table # Wallpaper #Dark Beads # Chips Poster # Md. Rainbow Table # Walnut Floor # Coconut Poster # Leather Jacket # Blue Flag #Round Window Rare Prizes: * High Ball Lamp * Pile of Tires * Romano Painting Papa's Donuteria Prize Gallery Papa's_Donuteria_-_Freeze_Putt_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Freeze_Putt_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Freeze_Putt_-_Prize_3.png|3 Papa's Donuteria - Freeze Putt - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Donuteria - Freeze Putt - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Donuteria - Freeze Putt - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Donuteria - Freeze Putt - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Donuteria - Freeze Putt - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Donuteria - Freeze Putt - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Donuteria - Freeze Putt - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Donuteria - Freeze Putt - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Donuteria - Freeze Putt - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Donuteria - Freeze Putt - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Donuteria - Freeze Putt - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Bronze Papa's Donuteria - Freeze Putt - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Silver Papa's Donuteria - Freeze Putt - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Gold Papa's Cupcakeria HD Prizes # Strawberry Gum #Black Shoes #Slate Cadet Cap #Teal Zigzag Floor # Puka Wristband # Starlight Tank # Sm. Halloween Table # Yellow Raincoat # Starlight Bottoms # Hanging Bats # Flufftastic Poster # Multigrain Wall #Onion Knit Hat Rare Prizes: * Anchovy Gum * * Papa's Cupcakeria HD Prize Gallery Freeze CHD 1.png|1 Freeze CHD 2.png|2 Papa's Sushiria Prizes #Panel Shirt # Sm. Maple Table #Ballcap # Forest Wall #Side Stripe Pants # Pretzels #Winter Parka # Circle Floor # Cactus #Two-tone Moccasins # Blueberry Poster #Stripe Scarf # Cinco Fence Rare Prizes: * Sm. Groove Trunk * Anchovy Gum * Jacksmith Arcade Papa's Sushiria Prize Gallery Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 1.png|1 Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 2.png|2 Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Bronze Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Silver Papa's Sushiria - Freeze-Putt - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Gold Papa's Pizzeria HD Prizes # Luau Boombox # Sunset Wall #Long Armwarmers # Lumberjack Log # Mushrooms Poster #Rugby Polo # Stache Lamp #Paisely Beanie #Stripe Scarf # Halloween Poster #Tan Zigzag Floor #Wide Stripe Pants #Cropped Overshirt Rare Prizes: * Hanging Plant * Hyper Rocket * Papa's Pizzeria HD Prize Gallery Freeze ZHD 1.png|1 Freeze ZHD 2.png|2 Freeze ZHD 3.png|3 Freeze ZHD 4.png|4 Freeze ZHD 5.png|5 Freeze ZHD 6.png|6 Freeze ZHD 7.png|7 Freeze ZHD 8.png|8 Trivia *When this game first debuted in Papa's Wingeria, the prizes were all related to elements from Papa's Freezeria. Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD